


Valhalla

by doodlewritings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional, Emotional ride, Fire, Flashbacks, Heists, Hurt/Comfort, Junkrat's explosions, Life Partners, M/M, Minor Violence, Sad, dead but then not dead, not really a character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlewritings/pseuds/doodlewritings
Summary: “I’m sorry.” Junkrat spoke in a whisper. His voice faded and he let out a wheeze. The air around him seemed to fill with smoke and the lights from the trailer dimmed until the lights were no more. “I messed up big this time.” Junkrat rasped. The tightness to Roadhog’s embrace loosened and Junkrat panicked in result of that.





	1. Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a really short piece. Not sure how long it will be, but it will continue for a little while! Enjoy~

For some strange reason, he smelled peaches. The air lingered of something sour and something sweet and his nose refused to smell the smoke that surrounded him. Junkrat layed on the building’s cold ground and tried to exhale a gentle breath, but suddenly forgot how. 

_Peaches? Peaches_. The word danced around in Junkrat’s mind as he tried to piece together where he was and what had happened in the moments leading up to the present time. His body did not want to listen to him-it refused to. His eyes held shut and a chill seemed to run down his spine despite the amount of heat within the building. 

He could feel soft flakes land on his cheeks and soon he could feel fire around him. The ringing in his ears refused to go away and the fire’s heat slowly increased with each moment that passed. He felt something warm drip down his cheek and eventually the smell of peaches turned dark. 

He smelled something burning and a sharp pain pinched his side. He wheezed for a breath. A tear escaped the corner of his eye when his lungs refused to expand. Something inside him urged him to move- or to do anything. 

Out of determination or just out of spite, he forced his body to shift to the side. His shoulder sank into the building’s ground and he rested his head gently onto the cold surface. He extended his metal hand’s fingers along the surface of the ground. Something felt off and he felt like he could only control his thumb and two other fingers of his metal hand. _Probably broken_.

More soft flakes landed on his cheek and he could feel something drop onto the floor in front of him. His forehead was still wet and the air still smelt of peaches. 

“…Peaches…” Junkrat rasped as his voice came out barely in a whisper. His lungs ached and the heat around him seemed to strengthen. He needed to open his eyes. The tightness in his chest told him to do so. 

He tightened his eyes closed and in a large effort, he gingerly forced them open in tiny slits. The area in front of him was in a blur and he couldn't quite make out the area in front of him. His eyebrows narrowed and his lungs wheezed again. 

His head was in a fog and his eyesight didn’t seem to become any clearer. His eyes couldn't focus and there was a dangerous feeling deep inside his chest. There seemed to be roof pillars toppled on top of each other and ruble littered everywhere around him. 

How did he get here? Why was the building like this? _Why did it smell like peaches_. He forced his eyes closed once more and took a gentle and rigid breath. The peach smell turned into something burning. 

A breath got caught in his throat and the wet stream raced even faster down his forehead. _Peaches._ Something clicked inside Junkrat’s mind and his chest constricted in result of it. His lungs screamed and his throat tightened.

When he opened his eyes again, there was no more flames surrounding him. The room was dim and the area around him was clean and orderly. His eyes shifted lazily upwards towards a door in front of him. He wanted to scoff at the trailer door and mentally kick himself for not recognizing where he was in the first place. He inhaled the smell of peaches that filled his nostrils. 

“Won’t give you any if you keep layin’ on the floor like that.” A voice deeply rumbled from behind. Junkrat moaned as he placed his hand on the floor and rolled himself over on his back. The ceiling was new-it looked new. He remembered more stains on the roof than usual and frowned when he didn't see his favorite one. It looked like a rabbit and Junkrat grinned at the memory. “So?” The voice rumbled again. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Junkrat gingerly lifted himself up and rested the palm of his hand onto his forehead. His head spun in a cloud and eventually Junkrat pulled his palm away from is forehead. He glanced at his metal hand and furrowed his brows when he counted each index finger. He though he could only control three…

“ _Rat_.” The voice called with more urgency. Whipping his head to the voice, Junkrat’s eyes widened. He stared widely at Roadhog who sat in a small foldout chair in front of a bandaged-up table. A small coffee cup steamed in front of him and he held a large newspaper, balancing a pen in the same hand. The paper crinkled under his massive hand and Junkrat couldn't help but mentally laugh. For some reason he couldn't physically express it. He blinked at Roadhog. 

Roadhog gestured to a can of peaches on the counter near the sink with his head. Junkrat followed his gesture and gave a lopsided frown to the can. Junkrat gingerly raised himself from off the ground and limped over to the counter. He grasped the can of peaches and observed the object in his hands. 

“Eat it or don’t.” Roadhog groaned. Junkrat peered inside the can and his nose tightened in reaction. The can of peaches didn't smell like peaches. Instead, there was a burnt smell emitting from the can. His mouth became dry and suddenly it was hard for him to swallow. The same heavy feeling he felt in his chest before had returned and he couldn't stop the water in his eyes to gather. He turned to face Roadhog who took a sip of coffee as he raised the bottom edge of his mask upwards. 

“Roadie.” Junkrat whispered. The way his voice spoke sent chills down his own spine. He didn’t sound like that. He wasn't _supposed_ to sound like that.

Roadhog’s mask turned to Junkrat and he lifted up his large index finger and pointed to a box on the newspaper in front of him. Cautiously, Junkrat limped over to Roadhog and peered over his shoulder. _It was a crossword._ Roadhog’s finger pointed to a word in the box and Junkrat’s eyebrows scrunched. 

“Valhalla.”Roadhog groaned. The heaviness in Junkrat’s chest weighed onto him again. Junkrat forced a grin and a chuckle soon followed. His laughing shook his shoulder and he bent over slightly as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested a hand on Roadhog’s shoulder and leaned in closer to the crossword. 

“Valhalla? Took you a long time to get that one, didn’t ya?” Junkrat cackled. Junkrat pushed the weighted feeling in his chest away and glided himself into the seat across Roadhog. Roadhog groaned in response and continued the puzzle in front of him. Junkrat gave Roadhog a cheeky smile, waiting for a response. When no reaction was displayed, Junkrat’s grin turned into a frown. He shot out his hand and covered the puzzle in front of him. 

“Lets say we blow the next building we see. We’ll take a nice ride and everything. You and me.” Junkrat grinned. His golden tooth gleamed from the dim florescent lights above. 

“Already did. Too soon to go out again. “

“We can bring the peaches.” Junkrat smirked. Silence soon followed. After a moment pause, Junkrat sighed deeply and frowned at the crossword in front of his partner. 

“The hell with ‘too soon’, when is ‘too soon’? Last time I remember we were doing nothin’! _Nothin’_. Junkrat gritted his teeth. He slammed his hands on the table in front of him. He glared at his hands and pressed harder on the table underneath him and growled in his throat. The table underneath him warmed and Junkrat’s glare immediately diminished. He pulled back his palms and examined them. Small burn and scuffmarks were left on the palms of his hands. Junkrat cursed. 

“What the hell?” Junkrat said as his eyed looked to the spot where his palms were. There was no resin left on the table. He looked to Roadhog who made no sudden movement or alarm. Junkrat gave a lopsided frown and then extended his palms out wide in front of Roadhog’s vision. “You see this, mate?” Junkrat bellowed. Roadhog glanced at his palms then silently went back to his crossword. “Oi!” Junkrat called to get his attention. “My hands are dirty!”

“Big surprise.”

“They weren’t like that _before_.” Junkrat seethed. 

Roadhog still continued to stare at his crossword as Junkrat let out a muffled growl. Junkrat stood up harshly and stormed towards the trailer door. “Where’s the hose?” Junkrat growled. Junkrat gripped onto the trailer door and swung it open. He stopped in his tracks when his eyes gazed out into the open land in front of him. The wind blew gently across his face and the dirt and color of the mountains reminded him of home. There was no other trailer in sight and the weight on Junkrat’s chest returned. 

Junkrat felt a large presence behind him and his throat began to close up. His lungs burned as he stood there looking out into the vast landscape. The wind blew small dust clouds across the ground and he could feel the heat from the sun penetrate his skin. Junkrat scowled as frustration swelled up inside him. 

“Why are we in ‘Strailia.” Junkrat demanded. Roadhog stood silently behind him. A moment’s pause came from inside the trailer. Junkrat turned to Roadhog and stared at his massive form. He forgot how large he was and if he wasn't in the state that he was in, he would have hugged the man in front of him. Maybe do something even more. But he couldn't-not now. “Tell me.” Junkrat’s voice wavered. “Our trailer is not in OZ. Why is it here? Why are we back _here_.” 

Junkrat breathed through his nose and attempted to ignore his rigid breath from within his lungs. It was getting harder to breath and the heat from outside was not helping. And for some reason, he smelt smoke. 

He brought the palms of his hands closer and examined the burn marks on his flesh hand. His metal one had scuffs of paint missing and it angered Junkrat. A drop of blood fell onto his metal hand as it made a soft _ping_ sound. Junkrat’s brows furrowed and he raised his flesh hand to his forehead. He brought his hand back and red liquid gleamed back at him. _He was bleeding?_

“Valhalla.” Roadhog rasped. Junkrat’s head whipped up to him as he tried to focus on the mask that he’s been so accustomed to. _Those eyes._ The lens of his mask stared down at Junkrat and he could feel more liquid stream down the side of his face. His head became foggy. 

Roadhog took a step forward and gathered Junkrat in his arms. He pulled him in closer and Junkrat inhaled sharply from the result of it. Junkrat rested his chin against Roadhog’s shoulder and felt another drop fall onto his partner’s skin. Except this time it wasn't red. He tried to blink away the water that rimmed his eyes and cursed at himself for doing so. 

“We almost found it.” Roadhog spoke again. The tightness around Junkrat strengthened and somehow everything made sense around him. He felt Roadhog’s comfort and his body began to shake. For some reason he felt lost and for some reason he _missed_ Roadhog. He was right here. He was wrapped around him at this moment, but Junkrat could tell that he wasn't all the same. He missed him and the touch of their skin against one another didn’t seem real. _This isn’t real,_ Junkrat spoke to himself. He wanted to wrap his arms around Roadhog, he wanted to hold him, kick him, touch him, hug him…

Junkrat’s lungs wavered and the heat from outside seemed to swell within the trailer. Blood and tears mixed together as it streamed down his face and onto Roadhog. 

“I’m sorry.” Junkrat spoke in a whisper. His voice faded and he let out a wheeze. The air around him seemed to fill with smoke and the lights from the trailer dimmed until the lights were no more. “I messed up big this time.” Junkrat rasped. The tightness to Roadhog’s embrace loosened and Junkrat panicked in result of that. 

Junkrat’s eyelids became heavy and soon his vision blackened. The world around him seemed to tilt and the smell of peaches returned. He could hear the cracks of fire around him and the creaks from wood splintering. He dared to open his eyes and he could feel one of his eyelids swell. His vision blurred and fogged and he could have sworn he saw a black figure in front of him. 

Junkrat wheezed as his throat finally closed and vision faded into nothingness. He wanted to speak. He wanted to yell and scream. 

And for some odd reason, he wanted to laugh.


	2. And It All Came Crumbling Down

From day one, Roadhog new it was going to be a difficult journey. He knew he should have never accepted the offer to become his bodyguard. None of this would have ever happened if he had. Junkrat would have probably died much sooner if he hadn’t been the one to protect him. Maybe that was for the best. He would’ve just become another Junker lost to the apocalypse. But he had to take that _offer_. 

It infuriated Roadhog and swelled his chest. _That stupid…Junker_ , Roadhog grumbled to himself from his crouched position and finally his eyes opened from underneath his mask. He tried to ignore the pain in his back and thought of more ways to justify why he was in so much pain. _This should have never happened_ , Roadhog spoke to himself. 

He moaned again and with enough energy this time, he rose from underneath piles of burnt wooden pillars that had fallen from the ceiling. The pillars slid off his massive frame and onto the scorched ground, creating creeks and moans from the crumbling building. Roadhog attempted to stand, but fell forwards slightly as his leg struck out in front of him, preventing him from collapsing. 

Roadhog cursed and laid his hand on the floor to brace his stumble. His back screamed and he could feel tiny spikes dig deep into his skin. He didn't want to look to see what his back looked like. All he knew was that the wetness and coldness to his back did not mean anything comforting. More shrapnel dug deeper with every breath. 

Roadhog wheezed and then coughed. There was a musky smell in the air and it was getting more difficult to keep his eyes open. _This is new_. Roadhog spoke to himself. Anxiety threatened Roadhog’s mind and soon his chest began to lift more rapidly. The smoke inside the building was not helping-even if Roadhog did still have his mask. He felt blood stride down his back and could have sworn he heard it drop to the floor. 

Anger followed as he saw a pool of blood slowly gather in front of him. His hands touched the pool and Roadhog wheezed in response. _Shit._. Roadhog cursed. With a shaken hand, Roadhog lifted his hand to grasp a canister in his right pocket. His fingers flexed over air and his chest tightened.

He turned his head slightly and realized that there was no canister to grab in the first place. He looked around his position lazily and saw for the first time the rubble and destruction around him. 

Small flames lapped at fallen pillars from the ceiling and spread over to the pattern carpet scrunched up in front of him. Glass and vases were shattered all around him and rocks littered the ground violently. 

Small bursts of flames would pop around him, signaling more flames to come into existence. The building creaked and moaned as it threatened to collapse completely at any moment. 

_A building?_ Roadhog spoke to himself questionably. Roadhog wheezed again as he tried to search through his mind of what had happened in those short moments. _There was an explosion._ Roadhog concluded. _Of course there was, there was always explosions ,_ Roadhog argued with himself. His body convulsed and Roadhog fell forward but he caught himself with a hesitant hand. Roadhog cursed and wheezed. He needed a canister. 

Roadhog forced his eyes open more than they have been and began searching through the rubble in front of him. _Junkrat…_ Roadhog worriedly spoke to himself. Wherever explosions happened, Junkrat was most likely the cause of it. Except there was no laughing. There was no sign to indicate that Junkrat was still here. Anxiety gripped onto Roadhog’s body and he cursed again. 

With a large breath, Roadhog heaved himself onto one leg as his other stayed on his knee, which screamed in response. He had to get up. Even though he didn't have a canister, he _needed to get up_. Roadhog grunted and his body screamed but he finally managed to get onto his feet. 

His feet shook dangerously and he hunched over slightly from the weight of the shrapnel that dug into his back. He could feel more streams of blood run down his back, but he pushed that feeling aside. He needed to find Junkrat. 

His eyes were more alert now and scanned the crumbled area in front of him. His mind became foggy and he felt like he would fall at any moment. He grumbled to himself and inhaled a sharp breath. He took a step forward towards a pile of pillars in front of him. The walls to the building creaked dangerously at the movements and caused Roadhog to stop in his tracks. 

He couldn't wander around aimlessly. It was too dangerous to do so-the building’s creaks were a clear sign. Roadhog flexed his hands into his palms as he tried to piece together the events leading up to the explosion. As he tried to remember, bits and pieces began to flash through his mind. 

He remembered this building-from the outside at least. It was a two story building meant to house a fancy Suit. He remembered driving up to the house and Junkrat giggling. It was night-he knew that, they never went anywhere public if it wasn't night.

They approached the house and he remembered Junkrat telling him a joke as he began to set up his mines to blast a small hole in through the back of the house. It was something about bombs and Roadhog didn't care to remember the joke. He couldn't. Not now. 

They entered the house to put something underneath the Suit’s desk in front of their leather chair in the living room on the second floor. He didn't know what, but Junkrat was excited in result of that. It was more bombs than they would usually put to ‘scare’ someone. 

It was probably meant to bring down the whole two-story mansion that they were in and probably meant to kill the Suit and his home. Roadhog moaned as the shrapnel in his back dug deeper with each inhale. 

Junkrat’s bombs. Junkrat’s bombs did this-there was no other explanation to it. But why did he set them off when they were still in the building? Junkrat was smarter than that-they both were. Roadhog wheezed through his mask and something inside him told him to take as step forward. He did, and surprisingly the ceiling didn't creek. 

Behind the pile of pillars, a large hole peeked out from behind. Roadhog scrunched his brows at the oddly placed hole in the side of the building’s wall. It didn't come from the pillars from above and no other object inside the room could have made a hole that large in the side of the wall. Roadhog took a step forward but stopped when his foot came into contact with an object on the ground. 

He slowly took his foot off the torn leather chair and stared at it for a moments pause. He glanced down to the edge of the room and looked at the desk that they mounted the bombs to. 

Only there were two walls separating where he stood and where the desk stood. There were large holes in the walls and Roadhog winced upon looking at the holes. The blast must have thrown him through both of the walls and Roadhog grumbled as he scowled at the desk.

Scorch marks and debris were most prominent around the desk and he concluded that the chair must have flown along with him. Everything around the table was either disintegrated or torn apart, but the desk was still standing. 

Roadhog growled deeply. _Probably reinforced the table with titanium. Probably hiding something special inside._ It had to be. Nothing was meant to survive Junkrat’s bombs. Nothing…

Roadhog glanced at the rubble from which he emerged earlier and scrunched his brows. The pillars must have protected him from the rest of the explosion’s blast. There was no way that he could have survived so close to the explosion even if he did go through walls. His eyes went back to the secondary hole in the wall that he discovered and his chest swelled. 

Junkrat was smaller than he was-exceptionally smaller than he was. His breath got caught in his throat and he coughed as more smoke invaded his mask. The mask was helpful but not enough to keep all the smoke gathering up around him to get in. He had to move. That hole in the wall was not natural and Roadhog only knew that that's probably where Junkrat landed. 

_Why did he set off the bomb?_ Anger began to constrict his whole frame as he stopped near the hole in the wall. Rocks from the ceiling fell gracefully onto the floor beneath him and more pillars and floorboards creaked and whined. 

He gripped onto the pile of pillars in front of the hole and attempted to push them away so that there would be an opening wide enough for him to enter through. His back screamed and he knew that he did not have as much strength as he used to have. 

Pushing aside one pillar took minutes to do and he was out of breath in result of it. His vision began to fade and black spots began to enter through his vision. He hastily closed his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath. _Why did he set off the explosion._ Roadhog spoke to himself. 

He knew Junkrat wasn't stupid, he was smart-smarter than people took him for. He would have known that setting off a bomb like this could have gotten them killed. Roadhog angrily grumbled as he allowed his frustration to give him extra strength to push away another pillar blocking the hole. 

They were in a Suit’s house. They were setting up a bomb to blow the Suits house away-but for what reason? Someone had to have hired them to do so, maybe that's why Junkrat was so giggly when they approached the house. They didn't see anyone when they were setting up the bomb though, so what happened? Why did Junkrat set off the bomb too early? 

Roadhog heaved another pillar away from the opening as it crashed onto the floor. The ceiling creaked in response and caused Roadhog to take a breath before moving onto the last pillar in front of him. He was angry; no he was furious of the situation that they were in. He bent down to the third pillar and began to lift. 

He remembered Junkrat laughing once he set up the bomb and stepped back to admire his work. Junkrat told him another joke and he remembered chuckling softly in response.

Roadhog grumbled in annoyance as he attempted to lay the pillar on its other side away from the hole. 

Junkrat laughed and smiled at him as his success of a joke. Roadhog missed that smile. Junkrat was confident-he always was when it came to something he loved. He knew something must have happened for Junkrat to cause this destruction with them still in the house. 

He remembered Junkrat rambling to him about something, but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly. But he did remember stopping before setting up a second trigger device by a potted plant. There was something in the room with them that they hadn’t noticed until now-Roadhog knew of this because he was the first to notice. 

There was an omnic. Roadhog knew the type of head it possessed as it stared back at them. It must have entered from the door behind the office chair. Roadhog immediately turned but reacted a moment too soon. 

He remembered getting thrown to the back wall that dented the structure. This caused Junkrat to turn and whip out his frag laugher. His fingers danced along the bomb’s trigger as he gritted his teeth. 

How the omnic got in was another question. They were told to set up a bomb to kill a Suit-that was it. In and out. But they were never told about the omnic or about how there was more omnics coming in by the minute. There were more of them coming into the room from the same door and he remembered seeing Junkrat’s peg leg jump up and down. 

He knew Junkrat was furious and now downright nervous. His peg leg would always bounce up and down if he was nervous and they both knew that there was too many of them. They always knew how to get out of situations like this, but this time it was different. They were on the second floor and there were no windows in the room. Only one door and that was from behind the chair. 

He needed to protect Junkrat-that was his priority-that was always his priority. The omnic in front of them tilted its head as it slightly raised its hand that was shaped like a gun, closer to the two Junkers. Junkrat’s eyes lowered dangerously low and his back hunched. 

They were set up. 

Roadhog grunted as he heaved the last pillar away from the hole. It crumbled against the others. Roadhog took a step and the floor creaked more under his weight.

He could see some of the cracks on the ground expand and web out from Roadhog’s step. He forgot that he was still on the second floor. He never knew that Suits like this would design a house to withstand this amount of heat and blast. 

Roadhog groaned in frustration. Not just at the architecture, but at the events that had him in this position in the first place. _They were set up._ Why did this always happen when they tried for once to take a break from their unplanned destruction. 

All the world ever wanted was to bring Junkers down. They should have never accepted this job from that Suit. A Suit wanting to kill another Suit. They thought it was funny. They laughed at the suggestion and they knew that they couldn't deny the offer. 

But instead both the Suits wanted to kill them instead. 

Roadhog knew that there was no other way out of the house. But the bomb that they had setup was right in the center of all the omnics. They were at least further away from the blast but not enough to the point where they would be safe from it. They both knew it, Roadhog could tell from Junkrat’s position and the way his metal fingers twitched along the trigger. 

It was the only logical action. Roadhog knew of this, but Junkrat still hesitated. Junkrat didn't want to set off the trigger. He saw it in his eyes. Junkrat glanced back at Roadhog for direction the same time the omnics raised their weapons. 

Roadhog groaned deeply as he was brought back to the present. He stepped into the hole, but upon doing so, his body collapsed to the floor in a heap. He grunted and cursed at himself. He was the one that told Junkrat to set the bomb off. It was him who gave him the permission-no he was the one who demanded Junkrat to set the bomb off. Junkrat didn't want to but he told Junkrat that he had to.

He had to. _They_ had to…it was the only logical reason. They were going to die. They were going to die to bloody omnics and they both knew that that was something that they would never allow happen to either one of them. In that split moment, he remembered rising violently from his position to gather Junkrat in his arms. He had to shield him. He had to protect him. 

He was so close. He could see the whites of Junkrat’s eyes and his hair that gently began to blow. He didn't realize that Junkrat already had his thumb on the trigger. 

Roadhog was brought back to the present as he felt more blood pool in front of him. He needed a canister. It was probably destroyed in the blast, but Roadhog had to find one, just _one_ inside the building. He had to. 

His mind began to fog and head began to throb. He was going to pass out. He couldn't-not now. He had to find Junkrat, he had to find out that he was still here with him. Roadhog placed his hands onto the ground on front of him and heaved himself up once again. The pain in his back gave his vision a jolt and soon enough he was on his knees. He couldn't be the one that killed him. He couldn't. 

He raised his head gently and his throat swelled. In the small amount of distance that the room allowed, he saw a figure next to a pile of rubble. Flames danced around the room and illuminated the figures face with a gentle gesture. _Junkrat_

Roadhog fought through the pain and fought through the agony that his body screamed at him for. He stumbled closer to Junkrat and extended his hand to his face but stopped midway from doing so. Roadhog knew that he was dead. He had to be. 

From his temple, blood streamed down his face and added to the pool of blood that surrounded his body. His metal arm was broken in more than one place and littered the ground with small metal parts.

He was covered with scorch marks and his face was black with smoke that had collected from the time he had been unconscious. His peg leg was squished underneath cement that had fallen from the ceiling and knew that the leg would not survive. 

And his chest…he didn't want to look at his chest. He just knew that he needed something or anything around him to stop the bleeding. His hands automatically went to his pocket and hoped for the best. 

They always had a cloth that they kept around. Junkrat called it their _“Precious Cloth Baby”._ For what reason, Roadhog did not know why. Its soul purpose was to wipe down their car when the oil tank got too leaky. Or when the sun was too hot and they needed to wipe down sweat that collected on their shoulders and backs. 

It was always useful to have but they never thought that it would be used for something like this. Roadhog exhaled a breath he did not know he has holding when his fingers came in contact with the cloth. 

He pulled it out from his pocket and quickly pressed it down on Junkrat’s chest. Upon doing so, Junkrat exhaled a breath from the pressure. He was alive. Roahog’s hand shook as he forbad his eyes to leave his partner’s. He begged Junkrat to wake up. He needed Junrkat to. He began wrapping the cloth around his chest gently. 

Roadhog lived through the apocalypse….even more than that. He fought for his life and for many other people’s lives-he’s seen horrors and created ones too. Looking back to those memories, he knew that he could never unsee those events and accepted that he wouldn’t be able to. 

His mind brought him back to the small moment before the blast separated them. He remembered Junkrat’s face. In that moment, when their eyes met, Roadhog knew that the past horrors that he’s seen, experienced, felt…wasn’t going to be as bad as this one was going to be. 

No matter how hard he tries to close his eyes, Junkrat will always be staring right back at him. Those eyes, his hair, and the approaching ball of fire in the distance right before all hell broke loose…

It was a mistake to bring him along. It was a mistake to allow him to walk into his life. He should have never accepted this job- If he was never here in the first place then…. _He shouldn’t care about him_. He wasn’t meant to care about him or anyone.

It was a mistake for him to come into his life. They were two prone people destined for disaster and madness. It was a mistake for them to get accustomed to each other and to care for one another. It was a mistake. This all was a mistake.

It had to be.

Roadhog brought Junkrat's form closer to his chest as he held onto him. He lowered his head closer to his frame and gently touched the tip of his masks' nose to Junkrat's forehead. 

"Valhalla." Roadhog whispered. "I promise we'll find it." Roadhog spoke gently. The gentle bursts of flames subsided and the heat from the explosion was all that was left. "I swear."


	3. Hallucinations

“I swear, it’s a real place, mate!” Junkrat called from behind a large boulder. Sounds of rapid fire and rocks rained down from the sky could be heard in the background. Junkrat laughed drunkenly as he clutched onto his stump that met his peg leg. 

Blood dripped and soaked onto the tan ground below him and he forced a grin. His fingers dug into his skin as his blood seeped through the cracks. His body shook unnaturally and he could feel his breath become shorter with every intake. 

A couple of bounty hunters had found them on their way to an abandoned gas station for more supplies. The hired killers were quick on their feet and had shot a nasty bullet above Junkrat’s prosthetic leg. However, Roadhog was faster than them, throwing Junkrat behind a nearby bolder for cover and whipping out his scrap gun. 

Junkrat whipped his head to the side when Roadhog grunted after sending a blast from his scrap gun to an unlucky bounty hunter. Roadhog growled from within his mask as he threw his hook forward, snagging another bounty hunter in the shoulder and bringing him close. Junkrat squinted when Rodhog released a deafening blow to the unlucky killer’s face and winced when the lifeless body hit the ground. 

Droplets of blood littered Roadhog’s stomach and a thin line of sweat covered his skin, even if it was dark out. Junkrat grinned in result of seeing Roadhog do his job well. A bullet collided with the edge of the rock Junkrat was hiding behind which violently took him out of his thoughts. His body filched and his grip tightened on his leg even more. 

“Ya gotta believe me, Roadie! I’m tellin’ ya!” Junkrat shouted over the noise of the battle. Roadhog grunted as he shot out another round in front of him. A bullet pierced his shoulder and sent him stumbling back a few inches. Junkrat instinctively jerked forward in an effort to run to his side, but was immediately reminded that any movements would not be a great idea. He winced at the pain that shot from his leg and he could feel sweat gather along his chest and forehead. _Shit, did it hurt_.

“Once we’re out of here, I’ll prove it to you.” Junkrat gritted as another bullet whizzed by his head and he instinctively ducted. Roadhog roared from underneath his mask as he tightened his grip on his hook. There was only one bounty hunter left and Roadhog breathed smoke out from his mask’s leather. With a final throw, his hook landed around the killer’s torso and he reeled him in. The rest was history. 

The bullets echo’s seized once the final drop of the last bounty hunter fell to the ground. Roadhog wheezed behind his mask and let his shoulders relax. All he needed was his canister. His hand went to his side and grabbed a canister and pulled it to his mask. Twisting it, the sharp vapors punctured his skin and he inhaled a large breath. The bullet holes that pierced his skin from the battle began to seal and cuts were beginning to heal. 

After the breath, Roadhog began making his way towards Junkrat who was still sitting behind the rock wall that he had placed him earlier on in the fight. Once kneeling in front of his partner, Roadhog gathered another canister from his pocket and began to near it to Junkrat’s face. Junkrat dodged the canister and Roadhog groaned in frustration. 

“Nah, mate. It’s all yours. You need it.” Junkrat bit back. Roadhog groaned again, louder this time, and pushed the canister to Junkrat’s face once more. Again, Junkrat dodged. 

“Take the canister!” Roadhog shouted from underneath his mask. Gritting his teeth, Junkrat pressed onto his leg tighter than before. 

“I said I don't want the damn canister!” Junkrat shouted. Their eyes held fiercely to one another as both their breathing increased. Roadhog’s grip on the canister tightened and the sweat along Junkrat’s shoulders increased. Drops of blood fell to the ground from Junkrat’s wound, staining the dirt with an ugly brown color. 

The cuts to Roadhog’s wounds crusted over, but the blood was still there and dripping even though the holes had been completely closed off. Junkrat must have thought that his wounds hadn’t sealed yet. _That idiot_ , Roadhog spoke to himself. 

“I already healed. It’s your turn.” Roadhog spoke deeply from behind his mask. He saw Junkrat’s gaze linger over his bullet wounds and was his teeth unbar from one another. His shoulder shook. 

“Bloody hell.” Junkrat cursed from under his breath. His shoulder slumped and Junkrat winced from the throbbing pain that his leg brought to him. Hesitantly Roadhog brought the canister closer to Junkrat and finally he accepted. The air felt weird and somewhat soothing. 

Junkrat closed his eyes in relaxation and allowed the healing vapors envelop over his skin. After a few moments, the canister’s lid was gone from his mouth and he exhaled a breath. He gingerly looked down at his stump and could feel the gash from the top of his prosthesis behind to heal, but the blood still matted his fingertips and sent a chill down his spine. His breathing began to even and his gaze lifted up to Roadhog. Something about his presence soothed him and his shivering seized. 

“Thanks, mate.” Junkrat softly mumbled. Roadhog grunted in response as he gathered himself together and gripped onto his hook that he rested beside him. He moaned from the ache in his bones as he stood on his feet. 

“Ya heard me earlier, didn't you?” Junkrat called. Roadhog grunted in reassurance. “It’s real. It's a real place. That's were I think we should go next. Finally get out of this hell hole.” Junkrat sharply giggled. There was still pain behind that laugh. 

Roadhog’s steps began to slow and eventually stopped where his bike layed slumped on the ground. Picking it up by the handles, Roadhog lifted the bike upwards properly before turning back to glance at Junkrat. He didn't have the heart to tell him that this place was not real. He had never heard of it before. 

Junkrat laughed. “You don't believe me, do you?” Roadhog grunted in response. He began to wipe off the splattered blood on his stomach and newly healed wounds. “Bastard.” Junkrat cursed. “I know it’s real.” Junkrat grinned to himself. After Junkrat finished, for some reason, Roadhog’s back shivered and an annoying feeling began developing from deep within his chest. Something about Junkrat’s voice concerned him. It shouldn’t have, but it did. 

“Is it hard?” Roadhog mumbled. Junkrat scrunched his brows questionably. “To find.” Roadhog ended. Junkrat grinned. 

“Yeah, but it’s not something we can’t handle!” Junkrat grinned. He looked at his leg once more and squeezed it tightly. He flexed his metal fingers and listened to the creeks that the metal screamed at. There was a moment pause between them. 

“Supposed to be where no one will hurt or hunt you no more. Supposed to be where there won’t be any more starvin’ or scavengin’ either.” Junkrat grinned. “We can do whatever we want there. There won’t be anyone to bother us and there won’t be no more bleedin’ anymore. No more canisters or nothing.” Junkrat chuckled. Roadhog stared in silence. “Just us and no one else.” Junkrat grinned. 

“What’s it called?” Roadhog asked, this time, intrigued. Junkrat looked at his metal fingers once more and gripped onto the rock with his other hand. In a fluid but wobbly motion, he heaved himself up. He tested his peg leg onto the ground and once he was satisfied with it, he took a step towards Roadhog. Junkrat lifted his index finger and pointed it to Roadhog’s face. 

“Valhalla.” Junkrat grinned from ear to ear. “You in for it?” Roadhog stared at Junrkat’s gaze. After a few moments Roadhog began to laugh which caused Junkrat’s smile to brighten by the minute. 

~~

Roadhog couldn't tell how long they stayed in that room. Roadhog couldn't move-he was afraid to. His massive hands cradled Junkrat in his arms as he begged him to wake up. The cloth that was pressed against his chest was sufficient but he could feel the blood seep through it. 

Past memories invaded his mind and it felt like his head was about to burst. It was too much to handle with all the smoke around him. He couldn't imagine Junkrat in the past smiling when he was lying limply in his arms in the present. He couldn't. He couldn't go back to those past memories in fear of what it would do to him in the present. He had to get out-they had to get out of the building. _He had to find his canister_. Roadhog grumbled as his grip tightened against Junkrat’s frame. 

Making a decision, Roadhog hesitantly lifted up his hand and brought it back to the back of his mask’s straps. He hesitantly clicked off the straps and it gently gave way from his face. He knew this was not a smart decision, he had breathing issues and the mask helped him keep himself alive.

But by looking down at Junkrat, he knew that he needed it the most. Roadhog swallowed as the mask fell away from his face completely. He attempted to inhale a soft breath but coughed in result of it. His large tusks as the bottom on his teeth protruded slightly from his bottom lip and new scars were scattered over old ones on his face. 

It felt good to let his skin breath, but also dangerously threatened him when smoke began to cling to his skin. His mind began to cloud and his vision began to unfocus. He had to get this to him. He knew that he just had to. 

He lowered the mask on Junkrat’s frame and strapped in the mask over his face… it felt foreign to him. Junkrat should never have to wear his mask. He remembered that he always joked about how he wanted to wear the mask, just to see if he could scare anyone with it. It could be part of their new heist…

He wanted to wear the mask as part of a fun joke and partly because of his curiosity. _Never for this reason_. They both could not have predicted this. 

Roadhog pressed the oversized mask to Junkrat’s face and urged him to breath. Roadhog urged and urged as his chest tightened every moment. It scared how limp Junkrat felt in his arms. He felt so small and so innocent.

He was never like this. He was never supposed to hold him like this. Roadhog’s hand pressed more onto Junkrat’s face and stopped when he saw that the mask covered his entire skin. 

Roadhog’s vision wavered and the smoke around him swelled around his brain. He couldn't faint-he couldn't die. What would happen to Junkrat if he had? Roadhog coughed and forced his eyes opened. He had to stay awake. He had to stay alive. 

For Junkrat. 

“So that’s what you look like, huh?” A voice called from behind Roadhog. Roadhog’s eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice and gingerly turned his head to face the voice. 

He blinked at the figure that sat lazily on a fireplace mantel behind him. Flames and smoke gathered around the destroyed structure but the figure still grinned lazily back. Its leg dangled off the mantle and creaked when doing so. 

Roadhog looked back at Junkrat in his arms and blinked. He didn't understand… Junkrat was in his arms-he was holding him physically. So why was another Junkrat sitting on the mantelpiece talking and grinning back at him. 

Roadhog scrunched his brows as he held his gaze with Junkrat in his arms. He couldn't look away-he didn't want to. Maybe the smoke and fumes were messing with his mind. It had to be. Roadhog gingerly glanced over at the fake Junkrat again. 

“Why did you never tell me that you had tusks? Looks pretty bloody fantastic if you tell me!” The hallucination giggled and Roadhog frowned. He turned back to the limp Junkrat in his arms. 

“Not real.” Roadhog wheezed. It was strange hearing his voice without his mask. 

“Who are you to judge what’s real and what’s not?” The hallucination laughed and its voice sounded closer. Roadhog raised his head and glanced in front of him. And sure enough, the hallucination was leaning on a pile of pillars in front of him. Roadhog stared in annoyance. “Ya know I can see your expressions much more clearly now. No way to hide em’.” It grinned. 

Roadhog glanced at the real Junrkat in his arms and subconsciously gripped his hands tighter to his small frame. He had to still be alive. He had to get out of this building. Roadhog inhaled a breath and with a loud grunt, he lifted himself up. His legs shook underneath him as he firmly held the mask onto Junkrat’s frame in attempt to keep the mask from slipping. Junkrat’s hand limply fell. 

“Hey, where are you goin’?” The hallucination called and frowned when Roadhog ignored its plea. Roadhog needed to focus on the real Junkrat, not get distracted by a fake one that was just a hallucination. But something kept nagging at him from the inside…he did not know why he needed to answer, but he did. 

“Leaving.” Roadhog bit back. Roadhog took a step forward towards the room’s crumbled door but jerked forward when his footing tripped on the rubble beneath him. 

“Hey watch it! Don’t drop me!” The hallucination shouted. Roadhog rolled his eyes as he glanced down at the real Junkrat in his hands. He was somewhat glad the real Junkrat was silent-he couldn't take more than one speaking to him at the same time. But somehow it was soothing. It made the anxiety he had been feeling go away, even if it was for just a moment. 

“Not going to drop you.” Roadhog argued back. He couldn't believe he was arguing with it. 

“Looked like you were. Don't need to injure me more than I already am.” It grumbled. “Don't wanna mess up my beauty features.” Soon, in a blink of an eye, the hallucination was walking beside Roadhog’s massive form as they made their way slowly to the door’s entrance. It scrunched its brows as it glanced over to the Junkrat in Roadhog’s arms. 

_“What.”_ Roadhog grumbled. The hallucination frowned as it gazed at Junkrat’s form. It seemed to inspect the body and he could tell that the hallucination was feeling uncomfortable. 

“…nothin’” The hallucination gave a lopsided frown. Roadhog’s frown deepened with every step and Junkrat’s hand limply swayed in response in his arms. Eventually, Roadhog came to the crumbled door and moaned when he saw that another fallen pillar blocked his exit. 

He could see a long hallway on the other side and a large broken staircase that led to the first floor. That's where he needed to go and he was sure he could find a way out from there. The building creaked dangerously which pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“You think we can make it through there?” The hallucination spoke from beside him. Roadhog grumbled as he looked at the pillar in front of him before glancing back down at Junkrat in his arms. 

Gently, he walked over to the wall beside the door. He hesitantly crouched and placed Junkrat against the wall gingerly, making sure that his head was comfortably placed against the wall. 

“You’re not thinkin’ of leavin’ me are you?” The hallucination meekly spoke as it looked between Roadhog and ‘himself’. Roadhog groaned in response. Raising his massive hand, he placed it on Junkrat’s chest gently. Finding a heartbeat and a steady breathing rhythm, he used his other to gently unstrap the mask. 

They both needed the mask if they were to get out of here alive and Roadhog knew that he needed it to move anything in the state that he was in. So Roadhog placed the mask onto his face and strapped the leather onto his skin. 

He couldn't respond to the hallucination, he knew that he couldn't. He needed to focus on getting the pillar out of the way and moving forward. He didn't have time to talk to someone that wasn't there in the first place. 

The hallucination looked curiously at Roadhog as he placed on the mask again. He heaved himself up onto his feet and let out a shaken breath. He extended his arms and griped onto the pillar in front of the door. With a grumble, Roadhog began to push the pillar to the side. The pillar moved slightly, but it wasn't enough to push it all the way to the side of the door. Roadhog cursed.

His breathing wavered and black spots began to return to the sides of his vision. He slightly glanced over to Junkrat and to his hallucination. The hallucination stared at the real one silently and something about it unnerved Roadhog. It sent chills down Roadhog’s spin and his anxiety returned in a flash. 

The skin to Junkrat’s skin was paler than usual and the blood on his forehead seemed to redden against his skin. A thin sweat developed on his skin and Roadhog could see it reflect from the lights of the flames. His own body shivered and his lungs began to burn. 

He couldn't move forward like this. Not in the state that he was in and not in the state Junkrat was in either. He could at least survive a little longer, but if Junkrat died along the way…Roadhog shivered at the thought. That couldn't happen. It can’t happen. 

Roadhog turned back to the pillar in front of him and tried once more. With a loud grunt, Roadhog placed his shoulder in-between the pillar the door and thrusted it upwards. Upon doing so, the pillar swayed and slammed onto the ground beside him. 

The doorway was open and he could see the long and broken hallway in front of him. The glass windows on the side allowed the moonlight from outside to enter and if the flames, rubble, and danger weren’t present, Roadhog would think that it would have been beautiful. 

Roadhog turned gingerly around but stopped when he saw his hallucination stare back at him. 

“Your back has-“ The hallucination spoke. 

“I _know_.” Roadhog bit back. He returned to Junkrat who layed limply on the floor and gathered him up in his arms. He staggered for a moment before taking a step through the door and onto the long hallway. 

“Don't you have one your canisters?” The hallucination spoke. “Or maybe two…” It trailed off upon glancing at Junkrat cradled in Roadhog’s arms. 

“No.” Roadhog answered. He gripped tighter to Junkrat as he carefully took a step around a deepened crack on the floor. He was moving slowly step-by-step, but at least it was some progress than none. 

“Didn't we bring some?” The hallucination spoke. Roadhog gritted his teeth. It wasn't real. It infuriated him that it was speaking like it was the real Junkrat who he was holding in his hands. Roadhog growled. “…Right.” The hallucination ended sheepishly. 

Glancing out towards the windows, the hallucination walked to the moonlit glass frames. Roadhog ignored the hallucination and focused on moving forward. He could see the staircase in front of him and pressed forward and that was their ticket out of this hellhole. 

Roadhog lowered his gaze towards Junkrat limply in his hands and his heart sank. _He shouldn't be like this. We shouldn't be like this._ He didn't like how light his head felt against his chest. He wanted to see that smile again-that _real_ smile, not some hallucination’s smile. 

“Roadie.” The hallucination called. Roadhog wanted to keep moving forward but stopped subconsciously. He glanced at the real Junkrat in front of him and gripped tighter to his figure. “We’ve got company.” 

“What?” Roadhog grumbled. He stepped closer to one of the windows and gazed outside. Sure enough, there were two figures outside by his bike-most likely inspecting it for damage. He cursed inside. 

“Ya think those are the ones who helped set us up?” The hallucination spoke. Fear gripped Roadhog’s chest as he took a step back away from the windows. Most logical conclusion was to say yes. They probably came back to inspect the outcome and to make sure that they were dead and they would most likely search the house when it became stable. 

“Hey, they’re stealin’ all our stuff!” It yelled as it balled up its fists in anger. Roadhog gripped onto the real Junkrat in his hands and curled him slightly into his chest, away from the hallucination. 

“Would you _shut up_!” Roadhog yelled. The hallucination turned. “You’re not _real_!”

“Says the guy who’s holding a dead guy!” The hallucination bit back. 

“You’re not dead!” Roadhog bellowed. He gripped onto Junkrat’s body as he brought him closer. He couldn't be dead-he felt his breathing a moment ago. Roadhog let out a deep cough and wheezed before taking a moment to catch his breath. His breathing staggered and for a moment it was difficult to take a breath in. 

Soon, a large rumble erupted from the room that they came from and shook the platform that they were on. The fire must have finally taken its toll on the ground and was finally giving way and panicked set through Roadhog’s body as he looked down to the floor beneath him. 

Small cracks expanded from his shoe and webbed out from underneath his feet as he felt his weight sink and looked up frantically to the hallucination. His chest swelled when he couldn't find the hallucination. Even though it was a pain to have it around, it soothed him. It made it feel like Junkrat was still here with him, but the figure was no where to be found. He curled Junkrat into himself as he felt the ground beneath him give way. 

He had to brace their fall. 

The ground finally broken free and Roadhog plummeted downwards. He closed his eyes and held onto Junkrat tightly, wrapping his entire form over him. If he couldn't protect Junkrat from the first blast, he sure as hell would protect him from the next. He felt warmth and blackness soon followed.


	4. Please Don't Say Goodbye

“You did a good job.” A voice spoke from close by. There was darkness all around Roadhog and for some reason he couldn't open his eyes. The voices were muffled and his ears strained in attempt to pinpoint who was talking. A soft ring pierced his ears and it was getting harder for him to identify the voices. 

“…Brought the whole house down.” The voice spoke once more. Something about the voice angered him and he wished he could stand on his own feet. But he would have to figure out where he stood or layed in the first place. He couldn't pinpoint where his body was which scared him and couldn't finding any ground beneath him-only darkness. 

“…Going to be a pain to get them out of here. Quinzeil wants to see em’ before we head off.” The voice spoke. Roadhog wanted to yell. He wanted to bring down the whole house down on top of _them_.

“How much do you think the big guy weighs?” So there was more of them. He only heard one voice, but he could tell that another one was present. 

“We’ll figure that out later. We can drag the smaller one out first and figure out how to get the big guy out. We might just have to move some pieces so Quinzeil can get a good look.” One of the voices spoke with a deep hum. Then, soft footsteps scuffled against the ground that seemed to walk further away. 

Roadhog’s body fell ridged. _Junkrat_.

He couldn't place where he was and that terrified him. _That_ terrified _him_. A 600 pound bodyguard, made out of pure muscle and flesh. He wanted to open his eyes or do anything to stir up trouble, but his mind and body wouldn't allow for that to happen. It _infuriated_ him. 

He should just succumb into the darkness that swarmed his mind, it seemed much easier to. But he couldn't, not for himself and definitely not for Junkrat….for Jamison. 

Something inside his chest whined then thumped and soon he could feel his heartbeat against the ground. There was still heat, but not the type where you knew it would burn your skin. It was a heavy type of heat and it swarmed his body in a hot flash. 

The gashes on his back were numb and the heat was surprisingly suppressing the pain. Roadhog took it as a bad sign, but thanked for the numbness. It took some time, but eventually he managed to open one of his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was his masks’ lens or his own eyesight, but the rubble around him seemed to be blurred together in a single mass. The edges of his vision rimmed with darkness and he blinked to try to force it away. 

The voices he was hearing were gone and he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. He didn't want to think of where they could be at the moment, but he knew he had to get up fast and take Junkrat somewhere safe. Who knew what they would do if they found them _alive_. They thought they both were dead and he wanted to keep it that way. Frustration grew within him and he wanted to shout and throw all the _damn rubble_ away from him. 

He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this-if he had ever in the first place. He moaned again and the heat around his body increased and something inside him told that he had to find Junkrat’s voice. He had to find Junkrat’s body. Roadhog opened his other eye and gingerly glanced down to what he realized what he was holding. 

Curled softly in-between his thick arms, layed Junkrat. His head hung limply on the crease of Roadhog’s arm and it was just then that he noticed that his own arm had been shielding him from the rubble that gently rained down on both of them. Roadhog softly breathed as the lens of his mask slightly fogged, elevating a haze around the edges of his vision. 

There was something eerily silent about the way the rubble fell from above and the darkness that obstructed the area around him. He couldn't tell if his mind was playing tricks on him or not like it had earlier with…

Roadhog breathed out once more and noticed that his wheezing had gotten deeper. The silence in the room and the silence _everywhere_. He couldn't hear the hallucination’s voice and the intruder’s voices were gone as well. Panic set through him and for the first time, even though he was holding Junkrat in his arms, he felt utterly alone. He always had Junkrat-Junkrat was always the one to talk and to break the silence, no matter how much Roadhog longed for it. He longed for silence and even strived for it. Except this time he wanted nothing to do with it. 

Rubble cascaded down from his shoulders once he shifted slightly, bringing Junkrat in closer. His back was full of sweat and the heat continued to radiate off his shoulders. He couldn't understand why he brought Junkrat in closer to himself. Maybe he needed to feel him physically or maybe it was because he could barley feel any warmth from him. 

Junkrat’s skin was cold. He could still feel a dull warmth to his skin, but he couldn't pinpoint if it was just from the result of his own body heat. His finger twitched and he wheezed again as his lungs objected, resulting in a cough. 

Gingerly, he unraveled his left hand that was curled around his partner’s form. From the soft stir, Junkrat’s head limply moved in result of Roadhog’s movement. The dark circles under his eyes sunk deeply into his pale flesh as his mouth parted slightly. 

Hesitantly, Roadhog touched his chest with his hand, expanding his fingers. From that, Roadhog didn't dare to move-not if he wanted to. He couldn't breath. 

From all the heists that they've been though, through all the hardships, anger, excitement…from that all to the present where it was gone in an instant. All the past experiences they’ve had…gone. 

Roadhog’s finger twitched and soon his head began to swell. From his half closed eyes, he lazily blinked. 

“We all have to go out someway or another, don't we?” a sullen voice was heard from the shadows. Roadhog knew who voice that was and pushed it to the back of his mind. “Stop that, ya big lug.” The voice spoke again. 

A quiet, _clunk_ was heard from beside Roadhog. His hallucination soon reappeared from the shadows of the crushed rubble and stood firmly in front of Roadhog’s face. Only Roadhog didn't turn, he couldn't look away at the form that was curled limply in his arms. 

“You’ll tire yourself out if you keep on starin’ at me like that.” The hallucination spoke with a cunning tone to his voice. Roadhog’s shoulder shook and his breath got caught in his throat. For a moment, he forgot to breathe. 

“Huh.” The hallucination began. It squatted to the floor, as it’s metal leg made a defining creek. It squinted at Roadhog’s mask until it was satisfied and let out a deep chuckle that soon increased in pitch. It slapped its hand against its forehead and attempted to stifle a laughter. “Look at you.” It laughed. “I finally managed to can it and you cant even bare to shed a tear.” 

Roadhog’s grip tightened against Junkrat in his arms. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was that he couldn’t cry. He couldn't understand why, but his body wouldn't allow something like that to happen. They wouldn't cry over one another, no matter what happened, it just wasn't the way they agreed upon. It never was. 

Roadhog blinked lazily and soon, the hallucination was caught in his peripheral vision. There it was, staring at Junkrat’s body again. It observed Junkrat in his arms and scrunched its brows when it looked at his chest. 

“We had a good run.” The hallucination deeply spoke as its voice hummed. The silence in the room expanded and tiny drops of rubble could be heard echoing off the floor. “Don't ya think?” It ended. If on cue, Roadhog’s vision began to lazily fog and soon it was getting more difficult to keep his eyes open. 

“Thought I would go out differently.” It spoke again. Roadhog’s head lazily rested against the cement ground and soon the heat from his back began to subside. “Thought we both would.”  


“My ‘ault.” Roadhog muffled lazily. He blinked away the heaviness to his eyelids and soon the hallucination’s form began to fuzz. 

“’orry for makin’ ya go 100% in. Didn't think you’d do it. Didn't think that you’d care.” The hallucination began. Roadhog’s mind swelled together and it was getting harder for him to piece together what his hallucination was trying to say. “Look at ya…you never were supposed to care like this. Sorry that I did either.” The hallucination’s voice began to waver and the hum, creaks, and flickers of flame began to subside. The voice from the hallucination stopped and stared at Roadhog’s breathing form. Then, in a quick glance, looked at its own figure curled in-between Roadhog’s massive arms. 

Junkrat’s head layed gently on Roadhog's arms, becoming unfazed by Roadhog’s labored breathing. And for once, there was some sort of peacefulness to the silence. The hallucination broke away from his gaze and held a firm stare towards Roadhog’s mask. 

“I would have never thought that dying would hurt this bad.” Tears rimmed the edges of its eyes and squinted, trying to hold the tears in their place. Its gaze never left Roadhog. 

It didn't feel like a hallucination after that. He knew that it wasn't real, but something about those words scared him. His chest ached and his eyes glistened behind his leather mask. He knew that the Junkrat speaking to him wasn't real and knew that it would disappear someway or another. The hallucination would eventually disappear along with the real one curled up in his arms. And somehow, that thought and imagery is what made Roadhog shake. 

He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to feel like this. He would of chosen to go through the apocalypse again rather than lay here…looking at those eyes…

He couldn't…he couldn't. He couldn't look at his hallucination-it wasn't right anymore. He breathed a hot breath until his gaze drifted past his hallucination’s form. 

Roadhog’s eyes squinted and for some reason a glimmer of yellow caught his eyes in the distance. It was a dull yellow, but a spark of color nonetheless. A small spark of hope developed within Roadhog’s chest when the glimmer of his healing canister caught his eye. He could still save them-he could still save them both. But he just _had_ to get up. 

Roadhog closed his eyes and focused on moving his shoulders, but stopped when remembering Junkrat in his arms. He hesitated. He didn't want to let Junkrat go, but he would have to in order to reach his canister. It was the only way, and deep down Roadhog…Mako knew it. He had to get the canister and damn did it piss him off how he couldn't. 

Anger and anguish flowed through him and pulsed through his veins. He tightened his grip onto Junkrat and held him close as he rose from his curled position on the floor. Once his head was leveled, he closed his eyes for a brief moment to let the dizziness pass by. He brought Junkrat closer to him and blinked until he was met with his hallucination, blocking his path and view from the canister. 

The cracks from the fire began to return and Roadhog’s labored breathing filled the space in-between reality and fiction. The hallucination grinned sadly. 

“Yeah. You always know what to do…don't you?” It whispered in a rasp. And soon after, the hallucination began to fade, becoming translucent until its form was completely gone. 

Roadhog’s breathing filled the space and the uncomfortable silence returned. There was no more fake Junkrat to fill the space. There was only the real one that needed him the most at this moment. 

He cursed and cursed to himself as each movement sent daggers and knifes into his skin. Now, tears fell from his eyes and escaped the masks’ edges and rolled down his thick neck. His hands held onto Junkrat’s form and he cursed again. 

His legs shook dangerously underneath him as he took a step towards the canister. He didn't question how it got here and thanked that it was even here in the first place. Out of the heat, panic, anguish, and anger, he hadn’t realized that it had been buried on the first floor to the house. It must have flown from the explosion room, but he wasn't going to question its existence here. Junkrat still had some warmth to him, even if it was barley there. There was still an option to save him-to save at least someone. 

He took another step towards the canister, but collapsed onto the floor when his body couldn't move any longer. By now the canister was only an arms reach away and it taunted him. _It was only an arm’s reach away and he couldn't even bare to move any longer ._ But he had to. For Junkrat. For Jamison. 

Blood dripped from his mouth and finally he broke his promise. He cried for Junkrat. He cried over the body that was in his arms. They swore that they wouldn't cry for one another, but at this moment, Roadhog couldn't keep that promise any longer. 

_He_ was the one that put them in this place. And it pained him to realize that it was _him_ who put Junkrat in the position he was in currently. He never wanted to kill him. He never did. 

His fingers twitched around Junkrat’s form and soon anger filled his chest and absorbed around his body. He promised they wouldn't die like this and he promised that he wouldn't let Junkrat die while he was there with him. 

Out of anger, Roadhog reached for the canister. His muscles ached and screamed at his effort. Normally, he would have guessed that any normal person would have died right from when the explosion happened. This should have been true, Junkrat and him should have died a long time ago. But they weren’t normal people, they were Junkers. 

Roadhog moaned loudly with his effort to grasp the canister. His fingertips grazed the edges of the canister and he gritted his teeth when realizing that the canister was once again teasing him. 

With one last silent roar, Roadhog thrusted his hand around the object and brought it in close. The coolness to the metal soothed Roadhog’s scorched palm and for some reason he wanted to laugh. 

With that small effort, it wanted to make him sleep and agree to the peaceful slumber that Junkrat was in at the moment. He wanted to laugh and yell and he was sure that Junkrat would have been more excited to join him in this action. 

Roadhog swallowed blood that seemed to gather in his mouth and brought the canister to Junkrat’s form gently. With his other hand, he unstrapped the mask from his face and layed it gently onto his partner. Once securing the straps to his head, Roadhog brought the canister to one of the breathing valves and twisted. A silent hiss followed from the action and he could see yellow gas fill the inside of the mask’s chamber. 

Roadhog searched for Junkrat’s eyes underneath his mask and through the yellow gas, but couldn't find anything to resemble his amber eyes. A drop of blood dripped from his tusks and onto the ground as he silently hoped. There was nothing he could do now except wait…all he had to do was wait. 

He gently closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold ground. Soon, his hands relaxed and involuntarily, his breath began to thin. He did his job. Thats all that he could hold onto right now. His vision began to fade as he tried to focus on Junkrat’s presence in his arms. Looking slightly in front of Junkrat, he could have sworn he saw his hallucination reappear. 

His hallucination grinned gently to him until it closed its eyes. The fire cracks and the rubble began to fade and soon there was no sound that could enter through Roadhog’s ears. The only sound he heard now was a raspy voice that came from the hallucination. 

“Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree…” The hallucination began, “Merry, merry king of the bush is he…Laugh, Kookaburra. Laugh, Kookaburra. Gay your life must be.” Roadhog’s eyelids sunk and soon he welcomed the darkness that swarmed his vision. 

“Kookaburra sits on a rusty nail,” Roadhog heard the hallucination again. “Gets a boo-boo on his tail. Cry, Kookaburra. Cry, Kookaburra.” The same voice sang in an off-tune pitch. There was a moment of silence that followed the verse and Roadhog breathed deeply from his chest. 

“Oh…how life can be.” The voice ended. There was nothing after that voice and nothing to reassure him that he was still in the present. Roadhog’s fingers twitched and for the first time, he couldn't remember how to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	5. Breathe Deeply Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter finally up! I've been super busy lately so I haven't been able to update in a while. Thank you for patiently waiting! Enjoy~

It felt like he was in a tunnel that kept on spinning in a hypnotic movement. He could hear crickets, but it was swallowed up by another sound. Someone was speaking to him, but he couldn't place where the voice was coming from. It swarmed his head and fogged up his brain. 

Flashes of scenery brushed over his tunnel vision and sparks of ambient noises along with a cackling thumped against his head. He wasn't underwater-he was sure of that, but it felt like he was. Just enough sound to tease him and threaten him-forcing him to take a breath when he knew that he couldn't. 

He saw a fuzzy image of a tree-a broken and withered one in the middle of a desert plain. Soon, the image changed and he was met with that familiar smile on that familiar man. Junkrat cackled and yelled something exciting to himself-grabbing his masked face and pulling it close. He put his eye next to his and excitedly spoke something that resembled of a plan. 

The image morphed and changed into something new. The ground below him was more familiar than the last and he realized that he was in his old barn. The gate to their ‘secret’ money chamber was closed and small amount of light peaked its way through the cracks of the door. And there, sitting in front of him was that familiar man, holding a flame from the tip of his index finger on his metal arm. He giggled to himself and neared the flame close to his chest-cradling it like a baby. 

“Gotta keep it safe-always do.” Junkrat grinned as he swallowed another giggle in his throat. He remembered this memory. He couldn't think of why this one chose to flash through his mind. It wasn't anything important-a memory less than that. Junkrat looked up to him and spoke through a drowned-out voice as it echoed in pitch. “Ya wanna hold the flame?” Junkrat spoke. 

As quickly as the memory began, it ended and changed to a more clouded memory. It was dark, but the flames on the ground illuminated the sky enough to look like a sunset. Tiny flakes of dust and ash cascaded down from the auburn sky, littering the ground in a thick coat. 

He could see Junkrat in the distance, hunched over, clutching the lower part of his stomach. The edges of his vision darkened even more and the sound around him morphed and escalated in pitch sporadically. Junkrat turned around gingerly and grinned-excitement filled in his eyes. Tears streamed down his face and mixed with the ash that dirtied his cheeks. 

“Why aren’t ya smilin’, mate?” He spoke. He took a shaken breath before he coughed, blood staining the corner of his mouth. “It ain’t as fun if you’re not smilin’ too.” Junkrat breathed. There was pain behind those eyes and he couldn't do anything to fix it. 

The fire escalated in length and obstructed his view of his partner completely. The cracks of fire drained out Junkrat’s struggling giggles and the dying breaths of the crickets and beetles. 

It was black now, but there was still that uncanny voice, morphed and mixed in pitch. 

“I ain’t foolin’ around.” His partner’s voice spoke. 

He knew this memory. He _hated_ this memory. 

“I don’t know what ta think. I don’t know…if anything...anythin’ here is real or not.” Junkrat spoke in a pained growl. There was still no image, just sound… he was thankful for that. He couldn't handle this-why was his brain showing him this? _He’s supposed to be dead_. 

There was a grumble and he hadn’t realized it was his own voice coming from the memory. There was a pause and labored breathing coming from that familiar man. Ever so slightly, his vision began to open up to the memory and was blinded by the light that came from the sun. 

“My head... hurts.” Junkrat spoke again. He could see him hunched over in front of him, avoiding eye contact with his mask. Junkrat’s brows furrowed and clenched his fists until he finally raised his head and made eye contact with his pig mask. There was care in those amber eyes and something else he couldn't pinpoint. He didn't want to know what that was. 

“Don’t forget about me, mate.” Junkrat spoke. “Whatever you do, don't. Cuz I know I will.” Junkrat gritted his teeth. “Don't want you to. Don’t want to disappear like those other junkers do.”

His voice. There was something broken about it and it made him feel frustrated that he couldn't fix it. He didn't know what to say then and he still doesn't know what to say now. His voice rasped and he remembered the thick accent that wrapped around his words. 

Gently, Junkrat laid his head on top of his large belly. His head shook gently and he could tell that he was trying to suppress tears that involuntarily fell down his cheeks and onto the soft ground. Junkrat inhaled a small breath and exhaled. 

“Peaches.” Junkrat rasped. Roadhog’s body went ridged as Junkrat’s voice began to echo in pitch-louder than before. 

That word. 

“Ya smell like peaches.” Junkrat echoed again. Roadhog didn't remember this in the memory. He knew for a fact that Junkrat had never said that before-especially in _this memory_. The edges of the vision began to fade as the area around him began to morph and twitch with an uncanny resemblance to a computer hack. 

This wasn't right. None of this was. 

“ _Peaches_.” His voice rang out again. The imagery was soon gone and in a rapid motion, all the past memories that had flooded his mind flashed across him. His partner’s voice from the different memories rang out all around him and the echo and twisted pitches of his accent followed. 

He didn’t know what was happening. His mind felt clouded and airy-he couldn't think straight- _if_ he was even thinking. He couldn't take the imagery’s any longer and the echoes of his lost partner’s words. 

He closed his eyes and eventually his voice faded. Numbness warmed his body and for some reason he could feel concrete on his back. 

The air around him seemed to strengthen in heat and soon the warmth to his cheeks began to slowly grow back. He opened his eyes and soon the dim lights around him began to resurface. He blinked once and then twice. 

He wanted to cough and to eliminate the harsh feeling inside his throat, but didn't dare try. He could still feel dried blood around his cheeks and mouth. His lungs expanded and soon the tips of his fingers began to tingle with life, but he didn't try to move any further as he tried to piece together his mind that was still obstructed by a haze. 

“Peaches.” A raspy voice spoke next to him followed by a heavy breath, struggling to get air in. He gingerly turned his head to face the voice and continued to try to blink away the fog from his vision. 

Junkrat lazily grinned back as his chest struggled to take in a breath. It rapidly drew up and down and it looked like he had just ran a marathon. Sweat beaded down his head and his lips twitched upwards in small bursts. For a moment, his eyes squinted out of pain, until the small moment was gone. Only coming back again in a seconds time. 

Roadhog’s breath evened and his brows furrowed. He raised his hand and immediately grasped the object that was placed on his face. _His mask_. His brows furrowed again as his hand grasped over the healing canister in one of the breathing tubes. His finger glided over the surface as his mind puzzled. The last thing he remembered was giving this to…Junkrat. 

His head drew back towards his partner and Junkrat forced a grin. 

“Ya smell like peaches.” Junkrat wheezed as he struggled to take in a breath. Gripping onto the healing canister, Roadhog twisted it off and set it aside as it gave out a hiss of air. Junkrat grinned as a soft giggle erupted inside his throat that was interrupted by a rough cough. 

Roadhog glanced down at Junrkat’s bandaged chest and realized that the bleeding had finally stopped. However, it didn't stop shivers go down his spine when the blood stains stared back at him. 

“Ya know I couldn't.” Junkrat began but stopped after a breath. It was becoming difficult to speak. 

“ _Idiot_.” Roadhog mumbled out of frustration. There was a hint of relief to his voice, but Roadhog didn't even think to care. Looking at Junkrat’s blinking eyes, he felt frustration. _He didn't use all the air in the canister._

“Was meant for you.” Roadhog grumbled and Junkrat giggled faintly in result. 

“Nah. No, never was. Never supposed ta be.” There it was. The echo of his hallucination coming back to him again. Somewhere, deep inside his chest, he felt fear that he was talking to his hallucination instead of the real Junkrat. He saw- he _felt_ Junkrat die in his arms. 

He gave the canister to Junkrat. It should have healed him completely. But that _idiot_. He must have woken when the gas was healing and took it off to give the rest to himself. _Junkrat hadn’t healed completely, all because of him._

“No. Meant for you. All of that was for you.” Roadhog growled. His chest still gave a painful shout from his movements. Junkrat laughed again in his throat and his rushed breathing came back again. 

“You know I couldn't.” Junkrat repeated again. “I couldn't see ya like that.” Junkrat wheezed. Roadhog swallowed and it wasn't until then when he realized that he was shivering. Raising his massive arms gently, he wrapped them around Junkrat’s frame and brought him in close. He could feel Junkrat’s hot breath on his chest and he felt his shivering began to subside. 

Roadhog hummed deep within his throat as the vibrations echoed off his chest and onto Junkrat who nervously giggled and drew in a sharp breath. The pang in his side began to swell and he blinked away a sting in his eye. Junkrat’s hands began to shake. 

“I couldn't see ya like that. We both could-,” Junkrat took a breath, “-we both could make it.” Roadhog’s grip tightened around Junkrat’s frame. “There was still some left-there’s always some left after me.” Junkrat rambled as his hands began to shake even more. Junkrat’s eyes fixated on his shaky hands and he couldn't help but stifle a laugh. He wheezed again and struggled to grasp in a breath. 

“Did-did I ever tell you that you smell like peaches?” Junkrat sharply inhaled. Roadhog ignored the dampness to his eyes as he blinked away tears that clouded his vision. He wouldn't cry-not now. But seeing Junkrat-the real one in front of him-breathing…he couldn't help but let a couple tears fall. Roadhog hummed in response and Junkrat took that as an answer. 

“No… you haven’t.” Roadhog replied. 

There was a shiver and then a jolt. Roadhog’s body flinched when he felt something collide with the back of his shoulder blades. His hands around his partner’s frame tightened as the muscles in his body constricted. 

There was a click to a gun and the cylinder of the metal weapon dug deeper into the back of his skin. Pebbles from the roofing fell down onto the ground in a heap were movement disrupted the broken platform above. Roadhog’s grip tightened on Junkrat when he realized that his shivering had increased. 

“Never knew it would be this hard to kill a pig.” A deep voice drew out from behind him. “Or a _rat_.” The voice bit as the gun pressed deeper into Roadhog’s back. 

Roadhog gritted his teeth from behind his mask and breathed an angry breath. The fire had died out around them, but a new fire began in the heart of Roadhog’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly short, but I wanted to keep it like this due to the plot points given in the chapter. Stay tuned for the conclusion.


	6. Valhalla

“Ronny, get the truck.” A voice spoke from the same voice holding the gun. Echoes of footsteps ran across the broken flooring that penetrated Roadhog’s eardrums. The man walked slowly around to face Roadhog head-on, staring at him from the shadows that the crumbled building provided. 

Roadhog blinked with rage as he caught a glimpse of the man’s hand wrapped around the trigger. There was a rigid scar across his middle finger and he could see the light from a gold ring reflect from the heat of the fire around them. There was something engraved on the ring and he knew immediately that it wasn't to show relationship status. He knew this ring. _He knew this man._

“Hello, Mako.” There was an accent. He couldn’t hear it before, but now since the soft ringing in his ears subsided, he could finally pinpoint what the man was articulating. It wasn’t Australian; he would know that. But it was an accent that hit too close to home. 

“Fuckin’ kiwi.” Junkrat rasped from Roadhog’s arms weakly, almost in a drunken slur. The man’s gun shifted targets and aimed at Junkrat’s forehead.

“Surprised that you have any words left in ya, _Ozzi_.” The voice threatened. There was a low rasp in his voice and Roadhog could hear a small wheeze within his throat when he spoke. Junkrat’s skin shivered, but not from the man’s voice. 

Roadhog subconsciously brought Junkrat in closer to him, hoping to subside the shivers that his body produced from the blood loss. They both had enough hydrogen in them to last a couple more hours, but that would be it. There was no more gas. They would need to get the rest from these bastards who stole some of their supplies from their bike. From _his_ bike. 

“We’re all ready ta go, Quinzeil.” _Quinzeil_. Memories struck deep within Mako as anger pulsed through his biceps. He huffed out a grunt and Quinzeil chuckled with a grin.

“You know what I like most about my job?” Quinzeil drew out, approaching Mako. He lowered himself dangerously close to the large junker out of his own ego. He smirked and twirled the gun around in his hands. 

Roadhog wanted to crush his skull right then and there. But telling from the shifting feet around him, there was more guns trained on them. If they hadn’t been through hell and back, he could wipe out these men with no sweat. But now…

“Seeing people like you never get the chance to say goodbye to the people you care most about.” Quinzeil glanced down to Junkrat. Roadhog wanted to rip him apart and his breathing increased in a hot flash. His chest swelled and tears rimmed the bottom of his eyes. 

Quinzeil grinned softy and almost caringly. “Tell me, how close a bond do you have with the Ozzi fellow?” He whispered and Roadhog’s eyes became bloodshot. He thrusted himself forward with a violent jolt. Along with it came a yell-almost like a roar that started in his chest and echoed from inside his mask. Quinzeil didn’t flinch and Roadhog could feel the butt of a gun press down onto his back from another unseen man. 

His fingers curled around Junkrat’s shoulders as he attempted to control his breathing. He wouldn't look away from this man. He would look away and give him the satisfaction-he never would. 

He roared again and it jolted Quinzeil’s hand slightly, but that was all that he needed to happen. Quinzeil scowled and small strands of dark hair mixed with silver came down from his forehead. His hair bun shifted in annoyance at the roar and his dark scruff on his face scrunched when he frowned. 

“Would’ve been easier if you just died in the rat’s explosion like I’d expected you to be, but I guess we can’t have all our plans work out the way we hope for.” Quinzeil began as he holstered his gun in his belt that hung loosely by his side. “But I guess this is better.” Roadhog breathed a hot breath. 

Calmly, Quinzeil turned to an unknown face behind him. “Take the rat.” That unfamiliar anxiety feeling jolted inside Roadhog’s chest once again. 

He saw Quinzeil rise from his position only to be replaced by three other men who wore rags for clothing and rusted metal parts for arm, chest, and face armor. “Let me know when you’ve separated them. I’d like to speak to Mako when we’re done loading the truck.” Quinzeil spat before he was completely enveloped in shadow. 

In rapid action the three members in front of his raised their guns at Roadhog’s mask. Roadhog roared from within his throat as he attempted to rise. He shot out his leg underneath him for support and heaved himself into a crouched position. 

He towered over the men, but they still confidently held their ground. The men shouted at him as he saw others eyeing Junkrat in his arms, trying to find an opening. He wouldn't let them. 

“Get down!” One of the three men spoke, raising their weapon harshly. Roadhog grunted and took a violent step forward only to be knocked down immediately upon his action. 

In the last moments, he laded on his side in order for Junkrat to be unharmed from the fall. The thud sent reverberations throughout his body and his head banged hard against the floor. 

He couldn't feel any pressure on him like a body would feel like. But his eyelids did feel somewhat heavy. 

“Good thinking, Joey.” _A dart._ He could feel it now. It landed in the back of his neck, a good spot for the venom to flow directly into his bloodstream. He could feel his arms and grip loosen on Junkrat and it infuriated him. How could he go down so easily from a dart? “Should keep him like that fore a couple minutes.”

One of the men approached Roadhog with confidence, lowering to inspect him. Roadhog’s breathing began to quiet and soon a fog covered his vision in a thin film. The men began speaking to one another in muffled voices. But out of all the muffled conversations, he heard one voice that stuck out to him the most. 

“Common, big guy.” Junkrat’s voice squeaked. “Common.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“All these years and I didn’t think that I’d ever see you again.” Quinzeil’s voice rumbled. Roadhog ached. He was sure he would die from sheer exhaustion from the end of this if he didn’t die before that. 

He opened his eyes and from behind the mask, he realized he was in the same spot before he fell unconscious. _This just keeps getting better and better_ Roadhog spat at himself. His fingers twitched and fear was replaced with exhaustion. _Junkrat_. 

“But I’m glad those suits found us. You know we have a good reputation in Australia, Mako. They couldn’t turn us down. Oh and oh when they said that certain _junkers_ would be the main target play.” Quinzeil chuckled and approached him, twirling a revolver in his hand. “There was no question that I wouldn't say no.”

Quinzeil sat himself down in front of the large man and placed a single bullet into the gun. He sighed in relaxation and began picking at his dirtied nails with his weapon. “Suits-you know them. All they care about is money and revenge-finding ways to eliminate the competition without the media knowing about it.” Quinzeil began. “They needed you to kill this Suit and destroy the house, but they hired _us_ ta make sure it was completed. What happens afterwards would be nothing of their concern.” Jack grinned devilishly. “Shame on them fer not realizing how _valuable_ the _rat_ is. They made it easy on us.” 

Roadhog grunted and shifted in anger. He slammed the palm of his hand on the warm concrete below but was immediately silenced by Quinzeil as he slammed his fist onto the ground inches away from Roadhog’s face. “ _I_ have the upper hand now, _Mako_.” He threatened. “I wouldn’t try anything.” 

“Junkrat.” Mako spat and wheezed. He coughed red blood inside his mask and his hearing and vision began to clear. But he wouldn't give that away so easily. He was large and he knew that Quinzeil would not have prepared something to withstand him for long. He was smart, but he also miscalculated. 

“Him? Oh he’s long gone-“

“Where is he.”

“ _Gone_.” Quinzeil spat, nearing his face once more. _That’s it, come closer_. 

“Liar.” Roadhog grunted and Quinzeil grinned. 

“Now why would I lie about a thing like that? You of all people should know how we work.” 

“Liar.” Roadhog repeated. _Give into his ego. Give in, just for this moment._

“How does it feel Mako? Knowing that you failed.” Quinzeil began, pressing the barrel of the gun to Roadhog’s temple. “How does it feel? You know you can talk to me about your problems. I’m a _great_ listener.” He grinned with a hot breath. 

Roadhog snorted. “I could have had it big. I could have had it all. But you, _people like you_ had to go and fuck everyone up!” Quinzeil shouted, placing pressure on his gun. “Thousands of people’s blood is on your hands. Everyone who died in the Outback has you to blame. Does the _rat_ know what you’ve done?” 

Roadhog gritted his teeth. He couldn't let him anger him in this way. Of course Junkrat knew, he’s always known. But because of his memory, he has forgotten and selfishly it was for the better. Junkrat didn't need to be reminded. No one needed to be reminded. 

“ _You_ were there too.” Roadhog angrily spat. 

“I wasn’t on your side when we stormed the Omnium. I wasn’t the one to make that decision to blow the whole place sky high.” Quinzeil seethed. “Do you think everything will be alright by _helping_ that junker? That by helping, everything will be forgotten?” He shouted, nearing Roadhog’s face with anger. Roadhog breathed through his nostrils. He had to wait. _Wait for it_. 

“I though you were a ‘one-man apocalypse’? Did you suddenly throw that ideology away once you met him? Did you feel bad for him?” Quinzeil began. Roadhog could take it. He’s been through worse, he could take it. “You had a life before the crisis, did you simply just forget about that?”

“Mako…is dead.” Roadhog seethed through his teeth. 

“Mako? Mako’s here right in front of me! There’s no ‘Roadhog’!” Quinzeil raised his voice, inching closer to him. “All I see is a shell of a man who’s so desperately trying to hold onto the last thing that he cares about. He seems worthless to me-just a scrawny man with no future except the one that you laid out for him-“

That's it. That’s all he needed. Roadhog hand whipped out from beside him in a flash, colliding with Quinzeil’s throat. The man yelped in surprise as his hands clawed at the large fist around him. He forbid to let go of his one weapon, but it didn't bother Roadhog. 

Legs filled with adrenaline, he slammed Quinzeil into the cracked wall behind him, sending a spider web of concrete to expand from the impact. With his other hand, he gripped onto Quinzeil’s weapon and threw it to the side and held his form firmly against the wall. 

Quinzeil squirmed and inhaled raspy breathes while in turn Roadhog grunted deeply. Faintly, a small breath of yellow smoke could he seen emitting from his mask. Quinzeil chuckled. 

“Kill me.” Quinzeil grinned. He met with Roadhog’s gaze behind the mask and scowled. His fingers twitched with anticipation. “I dare you.” He wanted to. He so desperately wanted to kill the man in front of him but he knew that he couldn't. Not now. Not without his information. “One more life to add on your list.”

“Where is he.” Roadhog demanded again. The building began to crumble from above and faintly he swore he smelled gas from an old vehicle. Quinzeil smiled and laughed. 

“He’s gone.” Quinzeil grinned. “He’s gone, _Mako_.” There was something deeply sinister about the way his accent rolled off his tongue. Roadhog’s grip tightened as he held his ground. He knew he was lying. He had to be. 

“Just you and me. Just like old times.” Raising his other hand, he gripped onto Quinzeil’s wrist and twisted, sending a yelp that echoed off the broken walls. Following in a quick motion, he spun around, throwing Quinzeil onto the hard ground in a heap. Quinzeil laughed in response. 

“Where is he.” Roadhog repeated. Turning weakly around, Quinzeil chuckled from deep within his throat, wiping blood that began to stream down his nose. 

“You think I would actually tell you? He’s long gone with my men, Mako.” The scent of the gas penetrated his nostrils once more and he couldn't help but look outside from the broken cement blocks and glass. Just subtle enough that Quinzeil wouldn’t notice his stare. At times like these, he thanked the mask. 

“You know, he’s not as quiet as you. Even when he is bleeding from his-“ A fist connected with his face that sent his head spinning. Roadhog huffed in anger and towered over his body. Picking him up from his collar, Quinzeil lazily grinned. “Valhalla.”

Roadhog’s grip loosened. 

Quinzeil’s grin widened and breathed with anticipation. His eye began to swell from the last blow to his face and squinted when a stream of red fell down from his hairline. 

“All we want is to find Valhalla. I would assume you were looking for it too.” The ringing in his ears returned and the muscles in his arms began to constrict. He could feel his breath lower and his chest swell with a new sort of anger and frustration. 

“Our Valhalla is with Junkrat. He has the key to our Valhalla.” Quinzeil strained as his hand fell limply to his side, unnoticed by Roadhog. “Valhalla was right in front of you, yet you turned it away. The treasure was there, Mako!” A sharp, hot flash consumed Roadhog’s upper shoulder and he roared in anger. 

Smoke steamed from the barrel of Quinzeil’s gun as he looked devilishly on the fallen Roadhog. Roadhog’s hand immediately went to his shoulder as he attempted to stop the bleeding that began to poor over his fingertips. Strands of hair from Quinzeil’s face matted against his sweaty and bloodied forehead. 

“I know you, Mako! We all do! Why didn’t you take the opportunity! You could have had the treasure, you could have had power!” Quinzeil wheezed as he slowly approached him. Roadhog’s eyes blinked lazily and a dizzy fog was now over his eyes and mask. 

Faintly, he could see Quinzeil approaching. “Kill the man. Take the treasure. Live another day.” Quinzeil wheezed. His grip on his gun tightened and his grin vaguely reminded him of his hallucination. “Kill the rat. Take the treasure. _Live another day ._ " Raising his weapon, he clicked the gun pointed towards Roadhog’s mask. 

Roadhog’s fist rose and connected with Quinzeil’s head-his hand wrapping around the front of his face. His shoulders tensed as he rose, putting his strength and rage into the thrust of his arm. There was a loud _thump_ as Quinzeil’s body collided with the floor with the strength of a hog. The concrete below caved in from the force of Roadhog’s hand and blood began to pool underneath Quinzeil’s head. There was no more movement from the man. 

Roadhog breathed deeply, raising his hand from the corpse in front of him. Blood dripped from his fingers and palm, rising with an unsteady stance. He wheezed and blinked past the fog that threatened to put his mind to sleep. He raised his bloodied palm to examine the stain and couldn't help but think what Junkrat would say. _That was sure bloody fantastic, big guy._ Roadhog frowned. _Knew I had you stick around for a reason_. Roadhog gently turned and was met with a familiar grin. 

He wished it was the real one, but the faint glow around the figure told him otherwise. His hallucination grinned, giving a thumbs up from his leaned position on the crumbled wall. 

Behind him, there was a large opening from the crushed glass of what once was a window. He could feel the gentle breeze of the night sky and the mixed smell of recent rain and green grass. 

“You just going to stand there?” The hallucination began in a low tone. “You smelt gas. The truck has to be here still.” It said as it gestured to the large hole in the building wall. Roadhog was hesitant and swayed once he tried taking a step forward. He curled his fists and took another unsteady step. 

“Common, big guy.” It’s voice echoed. Roadhog’s eyes scrunched closed and heaved out a blend of blood and tears. He hated this hallucination, it teased him and it pestered him. But he didn’t want it to leave. It gave him what little hope he had that Junkrat was still savable. 

“Common.” Roadhog wheezed to himself. His fingers tightened their hold and he took a step forward with confidence. His step thumped against the ground in reverberation and the hallucination grinned in response. 

Soon he realized that he was closer to the exit than he expected. The smell of gas was present once more, but stronger as the outside air crackled with anticipation. The hum of a truck could be heard in the distance and the faint image of his bike gleamed back at him in the grass. Right where they left it. 

The hallucination grinned with excitement. 

Right where they will _leave_ with it. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Should we wait for Quinzeil?”

“Lets give him five more minutes then we’ll leave. It won’t be our fault that he took his bloody damn time on the pig.” Two voices argued around him. The pitches in their voice morphed together for a moment or two then corrected itself in an instant. The rest of the conversation was lost and the encouragement to open his eyes was present.

Junkrat released a deep breath that hugged the floor from his curled position in the bed of the rusted semi-truck. He could hear the hum of the engine and the faint smell of gas. His ears perked and twitched when the smell of smoke invaded his lungs from the distant burn of a building. 

He cracked one of his eyes open hazily. His other swelled with a purple hue from the blow they gave him when they separated him and Roadhog. It knocked him out for a few minutes, but eventually he came around. Only he wasn't with Roadhog anymore, but in the bed of a semi-truck. 

“Fuckin’ superb.” He dryly rasped followed by a weak attempt to inhale a large breath. The followers turned their heads in a flash from the surprised response from the man on the floor. Junkrat rolled his eyes and shifted, immediately realizing that his hands were tied in front of him. 

“What you say?” One of the followers spoke with a rumble. Junkrat scowled as he blinked away a film of dizziness that swarmed the front of his head. A warm stream of blood made its way down from his forehead to the edge of his chin, dripping on the metal floor below him. 

“Hey Ray, I’m tired of fuckin’ waiting. Lets go!” The truck driver called from the driver’s seat. The two followers cursed, turning to the opening of the trunk. Junkrat hadn’t realized that the back was open. 

Maybe that's why he could smell the smoke and maybe that's why he was shivering from the cold. His swollen eye blinked and he could’ve sworn he saw a man exit from an opening in the building wearing what resembled a pig mask. 

The opening to the truck’s bed began to close, but not until he got a glimpse of Roadhog’s full form. The truck’s door closed with a slam and was locked in place by one of the men. Junkrat grinned to himself and let out a sharp giggle that pierced his ribs. 

“Hey, twinkie, what you laughing at?” The larger follower shouted, turning around from the door. Junkrat continued to smirk which ended up with a smack against the wall as the man gripped his shoulders, hoisting him up, and slamming him into the wall. Junkrat’s head banged against the wall, which sent stars into his field of vision, but he couldn't stop grinning.

He drunkenly blinked and chuckled when the man got dangerously close to his face. “I said what are you laughin’ at?” He roared. Junkrat giggled in response, the laugher muffled and strained within his throat. 

“You’re going to get so fucked up, mate.” Junkrat darkly smirked, “And not the good kind either.” The man gritted his teeth before throwing him across the truck’s bed. Junkrat crumpled in the corner and his bound hands went immediately to his bandage wrapped around his torso. Faintly, he could see tiny pools of blood expand in spider webs across the lining. He giggled from his throat as his hands began to shake. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roadhog stumbled to his bike and gripped onto the rim of Junkrat’s sidecar. He leaned in for support and out of exhaustion; he let out a breath of air. His hallucination was right from earlier, they _had_ ransacked their bike. Fury engulfed Roadhog’s chest. _Our Bike_ , he grumbled. Upon inspection, he could see that a few valuables were taken that were left behind from their stop at a bank that Junkrat insisted that they’d stop for. 

_Please be here, please be here,_ Roadhog repeated to himself as he reached for the hidden cabinet under Junkrat’s seat. With his relief, there were still three healing canisters left, untouched by the men who ransacked their vehicle. Roadhog let out an exhaustive sigh. 

“I’d take that if I were you.” The hallucination spoke from Roadhog’s seat on the bike, smirking as it tossed a cheery bomb in its hands. Without question, Roadhog took one of the canisters and twisted it onto his mask. It gave out a hiss, releasing yellow smoke that filtered into his mask. 

The healing air stung at his lungs and he could feel smaller cuts on his skin begin to close up. Looking down at his bloodied shoulder with a gaping hole, he saw that the blood was beginning to lessen, sealing the gash with a new layer of skin. 

His body thanked him for the rush of air that soothed his body, but he knew that he couldn't stop to rest now. The other two canisters should fully heal Junkrat and he wouldn't let it go to waist on him. Roadhog looked up and realized that the hallucination was gone from his seat. 

In the distance, a slam of a truck’s door echoed and sent Roadhog’s head reeling. A semi-truck, about several meters high with a faded meat logo on the outside began to start its engine. The small car in front of it began to lead the way until it branched off in the other direction as the gates to the burning house began to open to the empty highway road. 

Roadhog cursed under his breath and got onto his leather seat. Sirens wailed in the far distance along with police sirens, which sent a new wave of adrenaline to pulsate through his system. He started the engine and wasn't surprised when he saw that the gas was at the same level as when they left it. _They weren't expecting us to escape._ Roadhog chuckled, _Idiots._

“Let’s show them hell, right mate?” The hallucination grinned from Junkrat’s seat, tossing the same cherry bomb in his hand and letting out a wild screech. Roadhog huffed and revived the bike’s engine. It splintered and coughed up gas and smoke, sending reverberations through metal and skin. 

Roadhog twisted the handle and the bike stirred to life. He whipped the bike around and began to make his way to the semi-truck that screeched onto the empty highway.

“Show em’ hell fer me, mate.” The hallucination smiled through the roaring wind and rumble of the bike’s power. “Don’t wanna die with them. Don’t wanna die alone, mate.” Roadhog glanced over to the hallucination that stared forward with anticipation. 

“Wanna die with you. That’s what we agreed on. No one goes first and no one goes last. Together.” Junkrat demanded. Roadhog huffed in response, pressing on the gas to accelerate the two-person bike. “Take me home!” The hallucination screamed in delight as its laugher echoed off the walls of the desert road. 

The bike’s engine roared along with Junkrat’s howling. The truck to Quinzeil’s followers swerved on the road in front of him and the chains below the truck clattered against the ground. 

The hallucination howled once more until a small explosion hit the back tire of the truck, making it swerve slightly. Roadhog whipped his head towards the hallucination who grinned wildly.

It reached out and clasped Roadhog’s hand with both of its own. In the center of Roadhog’s palm laid something small, enclosed and hidden by the hallucination’s hands. It grinned with glee. 

“Make it count.” It spoke. The truck’s tire where the explosion hit flattened and smoke began to rise from the machine. It screamed when the metal sank into the road and sent sparks flying. 

Roadhog looked down at his hand and opened it with ease. Placed in the center of his hand laid a small cherry bomb painted with a symbolic smile that was all too familiar. 

The hallucination was gone and a new spark of confidence and adrenaline fueled in his chest. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“The fuckin’ pig!” The larger man called to the driver. Stomping with unsteady feet, the man banged on the small window which held a view of the angry driver. “Get us stable!” He yelled again. 

The truck violently jolted which sent Junkrat’s stomach to turn. He was about to throw up and the dizziness he felt didn’t help at all to sooth his insides. Joey, the other and much more skinnier follower hugged the other corner of the truck, opposite of Junkrat’s position, opening and closing his eyes after every _thunk_ and _pop_ from outside. 

“Bloody fuckin’ hell, Ray! I can’t fix a _blown out tire_.” The driver shouted. Another jolt shook the truck and tilted to the side. A large _thunk_ hit the truck’s door as all heads turned. 

“Shit!” Ray shouted. In a flash, the doors concealing the back door ripped off in one swing of motion. Roadhog’s hook swung in the air, bringing the door and its hinges flying across the road behind him. As soon as the metal touched the gravel, the hook’s spikes released its grasp and returned to Roadhog’s massive hand. 

“Fuck!” Ray cursed, a small amount of terror in his voice. Whipping around, he searched for Junkrat and gripped onto the collar of his vest and brought him to show Roadhog who was still perusing the vehicle. Ray smiled devilishly. “Ya want your rat?” Ray laughed with a crazed look in his eyes. 

Junkrat winced at the sharp movement as his heart skipped multiple beats. Out of slits of his eyes, he could see a familiar form riding on a humming bike. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. He wanted to laugh, he so desperately wanted to laugh. But for the first time, his body wouldn’t allow him to. It was a strange feeling. 

Roadhog twisted the handles of his bike before disappearing beside the truck. Ray’s brows furrowed in panic and confusion visibly constricted his face. Moving hesitantly to try to see where Roadhog went, he growled when he found no signs of him. However, the hum of the bike was even louder than before. 

“Where’d he go?” Joey shouted from his stunned position. 

“That _fuckin’ pig_.” Ray shouted, turning towards the driver’s window. In a cacophony of noise, the glass to the driver’s door shattered as a massive hand clasped onto the driver’s face. The truck jolted and tipped to the side from a large figure forcing its way in through the driver’s seat. 

With one swift movement, the driver was thrusted outside the window and sounds of bones breaking could be heard getting further away. The truck jolted again as Roadhog tried to gain control of the lopsided truck. 

“Where the fuck is his bike?” Ray seethed. A distant hum caught his attention as a bike slowly drifted behind the truck with a bare seat. The hum of the engine weakened and the distance between them grew. 

Distracted by the lone bike, he didn’t see the elbow that was nearing his face in a flash of movement. The crook of Junkrat’s elbow penetrated Ray’s nose, which made him loosen his grip on the junker and take a violent step back, shouting and hollering. 

Junkrat took this as an opportunity to slide out of his grip and bring his bound hands towards his mouth. He tore the cloth with his sharpened teeth and the material dropped down to the floor in a heap.

Junkrat breathed violently from the action, but was cut short on his victory when Joey sprung from his position in the corner of the truck to pin Junkrat. From the force, Junkrat’s back slammed onto the ground of the truck’s bed as his head hung loosely over the rapidly moving gravel below. Junkrat coughed violently as a spurt of blood exited from his mouth. 

“Wrong move.” Joey gritted his teeth. Junkrat’s eyes fluttered and he gritted his teeth. As much as he wanted to smash his head into his kidnaper’s skull, he couldn’t risk the action. 

He pushed his body too far and he knew that it wouldn't go any further, no matter how much he concentrated. A loud crash sounded from the front of the truck, but was muffled over the sound of sparks flying and metal grinding from the lowered portion of the truck. 

“I thought you would be smarter than that.” Ray shouted and covered his nose with his mouth. Blood dripped and ran down his bruised hand violently. “For someone being able to keep treasure hidden this long, you’d expect them to be at least _smart_ in their actions.” Junkrat giggled. 

A loud _thump_ was heard coming from the driver’s quarters. Ray ignored the _thumping and banging_ and was instead transfixed on the junker in front of him. 

“If you would just cooperate, then all of this would have gone smoothly!” Ray shouted at the junker. 

“Cooperation ain’t my thing, mates.” Junkrat wheezed. His sparse hair rapidly twisted and turned from the wind rushing underneath his head. The cool air sent child down his spine and his neck screamed in annoyance. The _banging_ became louder which seemed to infuriate Ray more. 

“Talking shouldn't be yer thing either.” Joey seethed from his teeth. Junkrat drunkenly chuckled as more blood from his nose and mouth began dripping and littering the moving gravel with red. 

“I talk to make up fer him.” Junkrat wheezed. For a split moment, Joey’s face scrunched in confused anger. Ray spun around when the sound of compressed metal screamed in the air. With a loud _bang_ The metal wall separating the driver’s quarters and trunk was bursted down by a large man wearing a pig mask. 

“What the fu-“ Ray began but was immediately silenced by a hand around his throat. Roadhog gripped and threw the man across the bed of the trunk until he was met with the wall, slumping down to the ground in a bloodied mess. 

Joey attempted to scramble on his feet but slipped slightly. A massive hand caught him in his fall by the collar of his shirt and he screamed in objection as he was brought to the face of a bloodied pig mask. 

His mouth fumbled over with words and soon his screams were drowned out from being thrown out of the truck. Bones were crushed and the hum of the truck’s engine filled the void. 

Roadhog grunted and took a hesitant step forward. The steering wheel wobbled and the metal pole that was ripped from the truck’s exhaust pipes jolted from its position in-between the steering wheel. The metal was keeping the truck steady, but the wires holding and wrapping around the accelerator were beginning to break. 

Roadhog gingerly gathered Junkrat away from the truck’s opening and onto the truck’s bed. Junkrat weakly smiled. 

“Knew I kept you around for a reason.” Roadhog grunted. Junkrat couldn't stop grinning. Even metal couldn’t hold back Roadhog’s strength. 

“Word will get out.” A raspy voice spoke from behind. Lying beside the gaping hole, Ray breathed in rapid and unsteady gasps. Blood from the top of his forehead streamed down his face and mixed with sweat from his brow. “When the rest of em’ don't see us come back home, they’ll know.” Ray hiccupped. 

Roadhog gently picked up Junkrat in his arms who immediately rested his heavy head on his warm forearm. Roadhog turned to Ray who chuckled drunkenly in response. 

“They’ll come for you. You know us. We’re _very_ resilient.” He darkly spoke. Roadhog shuffled his hand in his pocket until he grasped a small round object. 

“We’ll win in the end.” Ray darkly spoke. “We’ll get our _Valhalla_.” Roadhog scoffed before tossing the round ball in his hands towards the dying man. The ball rolled until it stopped near his feet. The painted face grinned wildly back as it taunted and mocked the man in front of it. Ray scowled and chuckled. 

“What’s this? An arts and craft project?” Ray coughed. “What do you think you’re doing?” His rough laughter echoed from the metal walls of the broken truck. 

“Making it count.” Roadhog hummed. Something clicked within Ray and his eyes bulged. He rambled and tried to kick the smiling bomb away from his feet. Roadhog tucked Junkrat’s body into himself before jumping out the bed of the truck and rolling roughly on the gravel. 

The gravel tore at Roadhog’s mask, ripping it across his face and leaving half his face exposed to the open air. Pebbles and rocks scraped against his shoulders and splintered inside his cheek and stomach. 

Eventually, Roadhog’s body stopped and he squinted one of his eyes open to look at the moving truck. With a large breath of smoke and fire, the truck vibrated violently before metal pieces where thrown and torn apart by a large explosion. The rumble shook the gravel underneath them and small metal parts began to rain down from above. 

Flames engulfed the stopped truck and swarmed the vehicle in ciaos. Soft amber flakes followed the sheets of metal and began littering the ground in an ashy blanket. Roadhog breathed and gently rested his head against the gravel, tightening his grasp on his partner who was curled into his chest. 

It was oddly quiet. Usually there would be a cacophony of laughter following any type of blast, but this time there was only silence. More flakes of ash fell onto his mask and onto his partner’s face. The fire crackled in the distance and provided a dull but soothing sound that filled his ears. 

The ringing in his ears returned and the beat of his heart filled his eardrums. But there was also another faint heartbeat that joined. Carefully, Roadhog unraveled his arms to release Junkrat who was curled tightly in his grasp. Junkrat’s eyes squinted open and rested on his mask. Breathing was exchanged between them as they shared in silence together. Junkrat’s smile returned. 

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a deep cough followed by a spurt of blood. His chest spammed with coughs as he tried to wheeze in a breath. His flesh hand griped onto Roadhog’s arm and squeezed, never dropping his smile. He took in a raspy breath that crackled from the ash around them. 

His grin returned when his eyes focused on his partner’s mask and realized that half his face was exposed. His mouth opened to speak but was immediately closed a moment after. He repeated this action and Roadhog continued to stare, keeping the quiet air between them. 

“I found it.” He wheezed. Roadhog wanted to laugh. Something soft tingled his chest until a single chuckle irrupted from his throat. Another one followed and the first time in years, the edges of his lips curled upwards. 

As quickly as the sensation started, it was gone. Junkrat wasn’t laughing back. 

Roadhog knew. Junkrat wasn't talking about his mask. 

“I found it.” He repeated. The ringing in Roadhog’s ear ceased and Junkrat’s breathing filled his mind. Tears met with blood from Junkrat’s eyes and dripped down from his cheek into a pool of blood gathering underneath both the junkers. 

“Valhalla.” Junkrat wheezed. His chest heaved as more blood began to form underneath his bandages. He grinned and his grip tightened on Roadhog’s arm. Gingerly, Roadhog brought himself closer to his partner.

He wrapped his hand around his back and gently raised him to meet his chest. Junkrat’s hands limply fell as his chin rested on Roadhog’s shoulder. Tears rolled down his teeth as more blood began to exit his mouth in a quiet flow. Roadhog hummed and comforted Junkrat’s chest in a numbing feeling. 

“My Valhalla.” Junkrat whispered. Roadhog’s grip tightened. With as much strength as he could offer, he rose unsteadily from the ground. His shoes puddled in red liquid as more dripped from above and blinked when he felt ash fall lightly on his skin. 

They have never seen snow before, but if anything, he’d imagine that this would be similar to it. The way the ash fell onto his skin felt soft and soothing. Except instead of a sting of cold, the ash sent soft waves of heat. It was always how they liked it. 

Roadhog pressed Junkrat in closer, ignoring how loosely his limbs hung. He pushed back the feeling of liquid falling down on his chest and from his back…he had to ignore.

In the distance, he could see a mound of yellow and rusted metal and instantly recognized his bike. It was far away, but Roadhog wouldn't mind the walk. 

He always enjoyed walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you all for following this little story! I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm looking forward to writing more on the junkers. Until next time~


End file.
